forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Randal Morn
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | occupation = | alignment = Neutral good | age = | patron deity = Oghma, Selûne, Tymora | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1391 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Randal Morn was the rightful heir of Daggerdale and had ruled as its Lord since 1369 DR when he reclaimed it from Zhentarim control. As the last surviving member of the Morn family, he lived in exile as a vigilante for over thirty years before his return. Description Randal was of medium build, and was considered handsome with long brown hair. Skills He was, among his skills as a warrior and leader, an accomplished musician and singer. History The son of Flars Morn and Maerindra Elrproast, Randal was named after his mother's grandsire. During his teenage years, both his parents were savagely slain by hireswords of the Zhents and Randal was rescued by Harpers. The Morn family had ruled over the Dalelands for centuries prior to the arrival of the Zhentarim. A flood of easily manipulated refugees from the destruction of Teshendale arrived, bringing along Zhentarim agents hidden in their midst. Sowing dissent and dissatisfaction with the Morn family, the Zhentarim was able to instigate a rebellion against the ruling Lordship. The surviving heir to the family, Randal Morn, was driven from Dagger Falls by the Zhentarim agents in 1336 DR and began his career as a vigilante resistance fighter. He and his two hundred men would control up to three-quarters of Daggerdale, while the Zhentarim were only really interested in holding Dagger Falls and the surrounding area. During this time, he gained a great number of allies in the region and abroad, even once fighting alongside Mourngrym Amcathra, Lord of Shadowdale. The first major victory occurred nearly two decades later with the death of the puppet ruler Malyk in 1353 DR. The Zhentarim responded aggressively, leading to a series of events that culminated in all-out civil war by 1369 DR. With events abroad such as the destruction of Zhentil Keep, the Zhentarim had their attention elsewhere during this time, allowing Morn the opportunity he needed to reclaim Dagger Falls and thus the region. On Marpenoth 27, 1372 DR, Randal Morn recruited a group of adventurers to stop the drow raids that had been occurring. In 1391 DR, Randal Morn died after catching pneumonia on one of his celebrated hunting trips. Relations Randal was the last male heir to the Morn family. His sister, Silver Cormaeril, lived to the south, married into the Cormaeril family of Cormyr. Unless Morn produced an heir, control of Daggerdale would pass to the Cormaeril family upon his death. Relationships * Shree, a human–doppelganger crossbreed and Morn's "intimate companion". * Talath Hawksund, a Harper ranger trained by Storm Silverhand and a one-time love interest of Morn's sister. Appendix Sources * * * References Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Bards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lords Category:Members of the Morn family Category:Members of the Freedom Riders Category:Inhabitants of Dagger Falls Category:Inhabitants of Daggerdale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Oghma Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Worshipers of Selûne